


Tempting Rewards

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dared to race her, Dick finds that losing to Dinah might not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldstag/gifts).



"I cannot believe you beat me!"

Dinah pulled her own helmet off as Dick clambered off his bike. "Honey, I know this city, even away from it as long as I was," she crooned at him. "Never, ever bet against me when a bike is involved."

Dick laughed too, and locked his helmet down on his bike before following her into the garage, pushing it along. "I'll keep that in mind." He waited for her to secure the door, then let her lead, still a little bouncy from the hella good fight over in Crime Alley, and then the race back to Dinah's place. His cuts weren't even bothering him that much, with all the adrenaline in his veins. "So, since I lost this dare… and I am so getting Timmy back for putting me up to it… what do I owe you for your reward?" he asked as they entered the modestly decorated apartment above her shop.

She turned, giving him a once over that lingered worse than Selina's eyes did. He found himself shifting just that little bit to model the costume for her, not even knowing he did it.

"Oh I could come up with so many answers to that," she said in a voice that was as sexy as her fishnets. "But first… you get enough out of that for me to clean those cuts."

"Gonna kiss them and make them better?" he asked before he could censor himself. 

She laughed, then brought her eyes up to his, all smolder and danger and invitation. "You might just be in luck, 'Wing. I happen to have kisses to spare these days."

Dick wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he wasn't going to complain, knowing they were both very unattached currently, and she was inviting him.


End file.
